


A Little Bit Of 2010

by LouisBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2010, Break Up, But he doesnt really, Depression, Eating Disorders, Flashbacks, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis hates him, M/M, Niall is just an exciting little leprecaun as always, Party, The X Factor, The X Factor Era, The eating disorder is very light i promise, kind of, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBlue/pseuds/LouisBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are celebrating 5 years of being a band, so Niall comes up the idea of a themed costume party where they all have to dress up and act like themselves from 2010 when they met. (It was in the handout.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of 2010

     Louis kind of hates Niall. Hates the way that when he gets a 'good' idea, his eyes light up, and he gets this huge smile on his face, and he starts to almost shake whilst he jumps up and down repeatedly. Its sickening. But what Louis hates most of all is how nobody can seem to say no to him.

     That's why Louis is currently out with Niall, shopping for a stupid scarf and a stupid pair of chinos and some stupid TOMS and its all pretty stupid really. He wouldn't even have to be here if the other boys would have just told Niall his idea wasn't good. At least Louis thought it wasn't.

     He didn't want to dress up in clothes he wore when he was 18 and wear his fringe down in that ridiculous Bieber cut and go to a themed party where they'd have to do whatever crazy things Niall told them to do. He was 23 years old for god's sake. He'd gotten over that a long time ago.

     He just wanted to stay home, maybe feel a bit sorry for himself. Maybe have a few drinks. Maybe-

     "Hey, Lou!" Niall shouts from across the store. He's holding up a scarf and pointing to it with such enthusiasm and Louis cant really stay mad at him.

     "Yep. That's a nice one, Nialler." He offers and Niall gives Louis a pleased smile and drapes it across his arm. Looks like that's the one he's getting then.

 *

     The day of the 'party' comes faster than Louis expected, though. Niall set everything up so all Louis had to do was put on the ugly clothes and do his hair like an annoying pop star and show up. And that's the way he wanted it.

     The other boys had offered to help Niall set up so he wouldnt be doing it alone, but he had calmly explained to them that he wanted it to be a surprise and he didn't even want them to see each other before hand, so they were all to arrive at 19:00 and then the 'real fun' would begin.

     Louis could tell Niall was a bit upset that he wasn't as excited as he would have been, say, in 2010, but a lot had changed since then.  Louis had changed.

     It had happened right around the beginning of 2013. He thinks maybe it was the night he and Harry broke up. Or maybe in the few weeks after, but he just wasn't the same.

     After they had decided they'd had enough, Harry had moved out, leaving Louis alone in their flat to cook and clean for himself. He was a bit useless at first. Moping about, holding up in his room, crying himself to sleep. But he soon got over it.

     He didn't need Harry. He went out and got a number of tattoos that littered his right arm and chest. He threw out all of his clothes, including the dumb braces and bought mostly all black.

     He hadn't really planned on it, but in deciding to get over Harry, he started to shut the other lads out as well. It was awkward enough having to see Harry everyday. Having to be so close to him and not be able to kiss him or cuddle him or even really have a real conversation with him.

     He'd lost quite a bit of weight too, during 2013. He wasn't starving himself per say, like everyone had guessed, but he was eating less which resulted in a loss of about 20 pounds.

     In the beginning when Louis had started to loose the weight, Harry was concerned. More than anyone, Harry was worried and he tried to be there for Louis, but Louis had simply let him know, that he didn't even want to so much as look in his direction if he didn't have to for the cameras and that was that.

     But now, here he was, in an elevator, going up to a pent house suit, in some random nice ass hotel that Niall had rented out for the night. Which meant a couple of things:

     One, he had to act like his 18 year old self. (It was in the handout that everyone had received from Niall)

     Two, he had to spend the night with these 4 boys who he hadn't really had a proper sit down with in months.

     And three, he was going to have to talk to Harry. And if he remembers anything from when he was 18, he remembers Harry. Adorable, fluffy, curly Harry with huge, lovely, green eyes and a beautiful smile. He remembers when everything was fine and Harry loved him, but that was over now. Louis actually thinks he might die. But maybe he's just being over dramatic.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this a while ago and just found it the other day. I'm not sure if I should continue or not, so if you'd like to read more please let me know down in the comments. Thank you for reading. Your lovely. X


End file.
